1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable memory devices and, more specifically, to a flip-covered System-in-Package (“SiP”) memory storage device that has a miniaturized flash memory.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable memory storage devices, such as memory devices with Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connectors, are increasingly utilized to portably transfer electronic data. One type of the portable data storage devices is commonly referred to as USB memory device, which have ergonomically-sized housing that could be easily handled in a user's hand.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a USB memory device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a USB memory device 10 has a casing 12 including an upper half casing 13 and a lower half casing 14. At the forward end of the USB memory device 10, a male USB connector 11 projects out from the casing 12.
The male USB connector 11 at the forward end of the thumb drive 10 is electrically connected to the circuitry of a Printed Circuit Board Assembly (“PCBA”) housed within the casing 12 by means of soldering and permanently secured to the PCBA by soldering or other methods known in the art. The male USB connector 11 is a male USB connector with electrical contacts built within a metallic casing with a front opening and two apertures on an upper surface. Dimensions of the electrical contacts, casing and apertures are standardized and governed by the USB Specification.
The USB memory device 10 can be connected to a USB port in a laptop computer, desktop computer, peripheral device, or any other USB-compatible machine or device. The USB memory device 10 is small enough to fit easily in a user's pocket and is useful for portable storage of data. The casing 12 of the USB memory device 10 is a convenient size for a human hand. It is not so large that it is bulky, and it is not so small that it is hard to handle and use.
Recently, miniaturized memory assemblies have appeared which replace the conventional PCBAs. These new assemblies incorporate memory storage, controller, and other necessary circuitry in a very small package, sometimes referred to as “System-in-Package”, or “SiP”. A SiP device can be a complete functional unit by itself in one multi-chip package and include appropriate electrical contacts for connection. The size of these SiP devices could be customized but generally very small. For example, a SiP device could be no thicker than a penny and less than about an inch or 2.5 cm in length. SiP memory devices generally are not much larger than the conventional male USB connector necessary for connecting the device to a USB port of a laptop or similar machine. But, the electrical contacts of the small SiP memory devices are exposed and unprotected.
Therefore, what is needed is a protective structure for a miniaturized memory device, such as a SiP memory device, as well as making it easier for the user to handle and less likely to be lost when carried. Also needed is a miniaturized memory device with a protective cover of the chip package and electrical contacts while easily exposing the electrical contacts for connecting the memory device to a USB port of another device.